


pinagtagpo (ulit)

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: mahigit isang buwan pa lang nung huling umibig si kyungsoo at muling nagtagpo landas nila ng first love niyang si jongin, na siyang nagdeliver ng inorder niyang sapatos na para sana sa nakahiwalayang boyfriend niya
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: valentines day fest!





	pinagtagpo (ulit)

**Author's Note:**

> basta ayun. hehe. enjoy?

**_Good am, sir._ **

**_BBHL delivery po ito. Tama po ba address na binigay nyo?_ **

**_Wala po daw kasi tao sa unit._ **

Sa dinami-dami ng nangyari, kasama na ang paghiwalay nila ng ngayo'y dating kasintahan at paglipat ng apartment, nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang inorder online na mamahaling sapatos na ireregalo sana niya sa anibersaryo nila bilang magkasintahan. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, natagalan ang pagtransmit at delivery.

Kung pwede na lang sana niyang ibalik kaso mas dadagdag pa iyon sa problema niya kaya tatanggapin niya na lang at saka ibigay sa mga kasama sakali may interesadong bumili. Hindi rin naman niya magagamit dahil masyadong malaki ang size ng sapatos para sa kanya.

Napahinga siya nang malalim bago magreply. 

**_Hello._ **

**_Sorry ha, nakalipat na kasi ako ng_ **

**_apartment. Mga iisang buwan na._ **

**_Pwede na lang ba for pick-up?_ **

**_Saan po kayo, sir?_ **

**_Baka pwede ko na rin lang idaan_ **

**_kung malapit sa ibang customers._ **

**_Ah, sige._ **

**_Sa XXXXXXXXX._ **

**_Pwede po, sir. Pero baka mamayang_ **

**_hapon pa po._ **

**_Really? Pwede?_ **

**_Okay lang, anytime. WFH naman ako._ **

**_Salamat!_ **

  
  


"Bait naman," sabi niya sa sarili. "Sayang nga lang. Pero mas sayang kung naibigay ko na tapos malaman ko ang mga kawalang-hiyaang ginagawa niya."

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Isang Area Supervisor si Kyungsoo. Maglilimang taon na siya sa posisyon at mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang trabaho dahil sa mapapadalas siyang magbyahe na hindi masyadong ikinatuwa ng kanyang dating karelasyon. At dahil may mga panahong hindi siya makauwi dahil sa mga byahe sa ibang probinsiya, ito naman ang pinagsamantalahang panahon ng kanyang kinakasama na magdala ng ibang libangan sa kanilang apartment.

Sa tatlong naging kasintahan niya, ang huli ang talagang nasaktan siya dahil sa halos isang taon nilang magkasama, akala niya siya na talaga habangbuhay. Ibinigay niya ang lahat ng luho nito pero hindi pa pala sapat yun para sa isa.

Pero _past is past_ nga. Masyado na siyang busy para intindihin pa yun. Ang masama lang sa loob niya ang ang pagloko sa kanya na halos inabot ng isang taon.

  
  
  


Sa gitna ng paggawa ng mga reports, napalingon si Kyungsoo nang tumunog ang doorbell. Sa hinala niyang ito na ang delivery ng sapatos na binili niya, kinumpirma rin nang tumingin muna siya sa peep hole ng pinto bago niya ito binuksan.

"Naku, salamat talaga. Nag-abala ka pang ideliver dito!" Sabi niya, mga mata nakatutok sa pamilyar na packaging.

Ngunit hindi ito agad inabot ng lalake. Sa halip, binaliktad ito at tinignan ulit ang pangalan na nakasulat sa sticker. "Oh Sehun?"

Napaangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo pagkarinig ng pamilyar na boses. Kilalang-kilala niya ito at tama nga siya. Pano ba naman hindi kung ito lang naman ang boses ng first love niya?

"Jongin?" 

"Sabi ko na nga ba, hindi ikaw si Oh Sehun na to," tawa ng isa. "Pero sayo ba talaga to?" Inabot sa kanya ang parcel.

"Ah, oo," tumango siya. "Well, actually, di naman sakin. Ibibigay ko sana kaso, wala eh. Naghanap ng iba."

"Ay, sorry. Kung sino man to, stalk ko na sa fb saka awayin ko."

Tinanggap niya ang parcel at pinunit ang sticker sa inis na nakita ang pangalan ng ex niya. "Loko. Kailan ka pa ba magseseryoso? Ang tanda mo na."

"Joke lang naman ah. Pinapagaan ko lang loob mo. Di ka talaga mabiro," depensa ng isa. "Smile!" 

"Anong smile? Alis na," pabirong sipa niya sa isa na hindi naman inabot ng paa niya.

"Proof of delivery, siyempre. Akala mo trip ko lang?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Salamat sa pagdeliver. BYE." At bilisan niyang sinara ang pinto. 

"HOY, SOO!"

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


Buong maghapon, hindi na niya natapos ang ginagawang report dahil wala na siyang ibang maisip kundi ang first love niyang si Jongin.

Tulad ng nasabi, hindi matino kausapin ang isang to. Mahilig magbiro at pilosopo, kabaligtaran ng kung ano si Kyungsoo. _Opposites attract_ nga daw, diba? Ngunit sa kabila nun, mabait at mapag-alaga si Jongin. 

Siya rin ang pinakamatagal na naging karelasyon, simula nung 3rd year college hanggang sa nakapagtrabaho sila. Tulad ng ibang naging karelasyon, akala ni Kyungsoo ay siya na nga habangbuhay pero may ibang plano ang tadhana para sa kanila.

At least, sa tatlong karelasyon niya, si Jongin lang ang hindi niya nahiwalayan na may sama ng loob. Ito ay dahil sa bigalng pagbago ng kanilang prayoridad sa buhay, unang-una na ang kani-kanilang mga trabaho.

Magkalayo sila ng pinagtatrabahuhan kahit iisa lang naman ang kurso nilang pinag-aralan. Unti-unti silang nawalan ng oras sa isa't-isa hanggang sa napagdesisyunan nilang magkanya-kanya.

Pero, anong nangyari kay Jongin? Bakit ganyan ang trabaho niya ngayon?

Isang text ang pumukaw sa atensyon niya, galing sa unsaved number na nirereplyan niya kaninang umaga.

**_Good evening, Sir Kyungsoo!_ **

**_Ano ba kailangan mo?_ **

**_Yung sapatos. Baka gusto mo_ **

**_ibigay sakin._ **

**_Gago._ **

**_Joke lang. Ikaw talaga._ **

**_Kumusta ka? It's been ages!_ **

  
  


Napatitig na lang muna siya sa screen, hindi namalayan ang maliit na ngiti sa mga labi. 

Tama ba to? _'Is it okay to entertain an ex?'_

**_Break na kami ng jowa ko last_ **

**_month. Siguro okay lang naman._ **

**_Parang di ka pa maka_ **

**_move on ah. Kaya ka ba_ **

**_lumipat ng apartment?_ **

**_Obviously. Nagdadala pala kasi_ **

**_ng kung sino-sino sa bahay ko._ **

**_Palalamunin na nga, ganyan pa! Ugh!_ **

**_Gusto mo ba ng kausap?_ **

**_Tawagan kita._ **

  
  


Hindi pa siya nakareply at nag ring na ang kanyang cellphone. Hindi na rin siya nagdalawang-isip na sagutin ito.

"Alam mo, mas maganda na ilabas mo yang sama ng loob mo para mas madali kang maka move on," sabi ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. At siguro tama nga siya, isip ni Kyungsoo.

Wala siyang napagsabihan ng mga nangyari at ibinuhos na lang ang oras niya sa trabaho.

"Well, ganito kasi yun…" 

At buong gabi silang nag-usap, kahit habang kumakain at naliligo tulad ng nakagawian nung sila pa. Halos siya lang naman ang nagsasalita, nagkukwento, bumuhos ng mga hinanakit at stress sa trabaho hanggang sa nagsabi si Jongin na may trabaho pa siya bukas.

"Ah, oo nga pala. Ako nga rin," sabi niya. "Pero teka lang, Jongin. May tanong ako. Ano nangyari sa dati mong work?" 

"Weird bang nagdedeliver ako? Di ba bagay sakin? Masyado ba akong gwapo?" 

"Assuming ka. Pero seryosong tanong yun."

"Sasabihin ko sayo pero gusto ko harap-harapan. Good night na!" 

"Fine," ingit niya. "Night."

Mag aalas-dose na nang mahinto sila sa pag-uusap. Medyo nahiya siya sa ginawa niya, andami niyang naikwento at nasabi na sigurado siyang hindi naman interesado si Jongin kahit wala naman itong sinabi na ganun.

  
  
  
  
  


_Harap-harapan? Magkikita ba sila ulit?_

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Hindi nagparamdam si Jongin sa kanya nang ilang araw. Hindi naman sa inaabangan niya ito ngunit napapaisip lang siya kung papaano makabawi. _'Ibigay ko na lang ang sapatos? Yikes, no. Makakaoffend naman magbigay ng gamit na para naman talaga sa ibang tao, lalo na para sa ex tapos ibibigay rin sa isang ex?'_

Nang muling magtext si Jongin, katatapos lang niyang magsend ng email ng reports niya. Pagakatapos nito, medyo magiging busy na naman siya sa mga site visitations niya sa area kaya mas gusto niya sana na magkita sila ni Jongin bago mangyari yun at narinig ang panalangin niya. 

**_Are you free tonight?_ **

**_Dinner tayo :)_ **

**_Sunduin kita._ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Pero hindi ako sumasakay ng_ **

**_motor. Katakot kaya._ **

**_Picky naman nito._ **

**_Sige, nakaw muna ako kotse ha._ **

**_Kahiya naman sayo._ **

  
  


_'Oh my god, baka na offend siya,'_ isip niya at dali-daling nagtype ng reply.

**_Uy, Jongin I didn't mean it like that._ **

**_Pwede naman tayo mag taxi._ **

  
  


**_Wala na. Tampo na ako sayo._ **

Hindi siya sigurado kung binibiro lang siya nito. Pero paano kaya kung nagtatampo talaga si Jongin?

  
  
  
  


Habang naghihintay, minabuti na muna niyang mag-ayos ng sarili. Hindi na siya masyadong nagporma kasi hindi naman sila magde-date.

**_Andito na ako sa baba._ **

Halos mapatakbo siya palabas ng apartment sa galak. Hindi siya madalas makakain sa labas na may kasama dahil wala naman talaga siyang mga kaibigan sa labas ng trabaho. Mahirap rin sa kanya makapag-maintain ng relasyon sa mga kasamahan dahil hindi naman siya madalas makakasama at paikot-ikot rin naman siya sa mga branches.

Nadatnan niya si Jongin na naka porma. Naka dress shirt at slacks, at may kotse.

"Nakabihis ka ata?" 

"Galing ako work," sagot ni Jongin habang pinagbubuksan siya ng pinto ng kotse. Umikot sa harap at pumuwesto na rin sa driver's seat. "Sorry ha, di ako nakapag paramdam. Napaaga kasi ang reopening ng hotel kaya biglang naging hectic ang schedule."

Hindi siya nakapagsalita. Tumatakbo na sa daan ang sinasakyan at napansin ang kanyang katahimikan.

"Di ako regular employee ng BBHL. Part-time ko lang yung for the last 4 months dahil nabagot ako kaka-stay sa bahay. May major renovations kasi ang hotel, supervisor ako dun. Kaya wala kaming operations for more than half a month. Pinayagan naman kami ng owner ns maghanap muna ng ibang pagkaka-busyhan kahit may sahod parin kami na tinatanggap. Nakakabagot lang talaga sa bahay ng ilang buwan."

Tumango na lang siya. "Kaya pala."

"Alam mo ba, iniwan rin ako ng girlfriend ko for the same reason as yours? Masyado daw akong workaholic. Siguro hindi na tayo natuto, ano? Based sa history natin, yan rin ang reason, diba? Wala na tayong time sa isa't-isa."

Napatingin siya sa dating kasintahan na nakatuon ang atensyon sa daan. _Tama ka. Hindi na tayo natuto._

"Bakit ang tahimik mo? Kota ka na ba dun sa phone call?" 

"May iniisip lang ako," sabi niya at lumingon sa bintana niya. "Nagugutom lang siguro ako."

Umalik-ik si Jongin. "Malapit na tayo. Wag kang mag-alala. Bubusugin kita. Di kita titigilang subuan hangga't di ka nasusuka."

"Subukan mo, masusuntok kita."

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Masarap ang pagkain pero mas masarap ang kasama si Jongin. Maraming mga ala-ala ang bumabalik sa kanyang isipan, lalo na ang dahilan kung bakit nga ba siya ang first love ni Kyungsoo.

Nakalimutan niya kung bakit siya nahulog agad sa taong ito at pinaalala sa kanya. Masaya siya at malungkot rin.

Magaan sa loob makausap ang dating kasintahan. Lagi siyang tinuktukso napapatawa at lalo na napapakinggan. Isa sa mga nagustuhan niya kay Jongin ang pagiging mabuting tagapagkinig nito. Hinahayaan lang siyang magsalita at kahit minsan hindi siya nito pinigilan hangga't hindi siya nagsasawa kakasalita.

Higit sa lahat, napakagwapo ni Jongin, lalo na ngayon. Bonus na lang yun.

Pero sayang. Sayang at hindi sila nagkatuluyan.

"... so, ayun nga. Napagalitan ako kasi I stood up for my staff na wala naman talagang ginawang mali so umalis ako dun. Nakahanap rin ako agad ng malilipatan at nung may vacancy, I asked my former staff kung gusto niyang lumipat din. Ayaw niya, kasi nga daw ayaw niya mahiwalay sa girlfriend niya na dun rin nagtatrabaho." Sumandal si Jongin sa upuan at ininom ang wine. "Napapaisip ako, bakit hindi ko kayang gawin yun? Ang mas piliin na manatili sa tabi ng mahal ko kaysa sa trabaho ko."

"I don't know. Baka naman kasi we took the _business_ in our business major too far?" 

"Maybe."

"Maybe we aren't really meant for settling down with a partner."

Walang nasabi si Jongin at nagpa-refill na lang ng wine glass.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Hinatid na rin siya ni Jongin pabalik sa apartment niya. Literal na naghapunan lang sila.

"Soo," mahinang tawag sa kanya habang nilalakad siya papunta ng pintuan niya. "I really enjoyed tonight." 

"Same," pangiting sabi niya, parehong napahinto na sa labas ng unit niya. "Masyado pa namang maaga, baka gusto mo pumasok?" 

Umikot ang tingin ni Jongin sa paligid bago ngumisi sa kanya. "Pwede lang ba? Baka kasi maisyuhan tayo."

"Gago ka talaga. Papasok ka ba o hindi?" 

"Pano ba ako papasok eh di mo naman binubuksan?" 

Pabiro niyang tinulak ang isa at binuksan ang pinto. "Umalis ka na nga lang."

"Parang di ka pa sanay ah," ingit ni Jongin nang nakasunod sa likod niya. "Nagkaka deja vu ako, nangyari na ba to dati?" 

"Ang ano? Pumasok ng apartment? Saan ka ba nakatira?" Tanong nya kahit alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng isa. Siyempre alam niya ang ginagawa nito.

"Kung saan lang ako aabutin ng antok, dun ako. Minsan sa daan pag mainit ang gabi, minsan sa basurahan pag malamig."

"Ewan ko sayo." Binuksan niya agad ang ref upang tignan ang laman sakali meron siyang maibigay sa kanyang bisita. "Di pa pala ako nakapag grocery shopping, gusto mo ba ang beer or soju? Meron rin ako energy drinks at ah, gusto mo ng lights?" 

"Ref mo ba yan o ref ng 7eleven?"

"Sawi pa ako nang lumipat dito." Naramdaman niya ang paglapit sa likod niya, isang kamay ni Jongin nasa balakang niya. Pinilit niyang hindi pansinin ngunit dumagdag pa ang is pang kamay nito sa baywang.

"Ako lang ba may gusto nito?" 

Sinara niya ang pinto ng ref at napahinga ng malalim. "Masama ba kung sasabihin kong gusto ko rin?" Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung bakit ganito. Kung bakit sabik siya sa ideyang magkikita sila ng mga nakaraang araw, kung bakit ayaw pa niyang natapos ang gabi at maghiwalay.

"Ang alam ko lang, kung hahayaan mo ako, hindi kita tatanggihan."

At dun siya bumigay. Hinila niya si Jongin papunta ng kwarto, at hindi na umaksaya ng panahong ipagdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Sa mga naglipas na buwan, ito ang unang beses na nakatulog siya nang mahimbing. Mabuti na lang at Sabado, walang trabaho kaya sinulit niya ang umaga sa yakap ng dating kasintahan, ang unang taong nagpatibok ng puso niya.

Tulog pa rin si Jongin at sinamantala niyang pagmasdan ang mukha nito. Gwapo parin kahit di na kasing bata nila dati. Sino ba naman ang nasa tamang isipan para sayangin ang pagkakataon na makasama ang taong to?

Hindi nagtagal nagising na sila dahil sa may tumatawag sa cellphone ni Jongin. Naalala nga niya bakit mahirap para sa kanila ang hindi palitan ng mga karelasyon nila. Trabaho muna bago lahat.

Nagbihis na siya, sadyang ginamit ang sinuot na dress shirt ni Jongin nang walang dahilan at naghanda ng agahan.

Tahimik niyang pinakikinggan ang usapan sa cellphone. Mukhang may nangyari sa hotel na dapat ipunta ni Jongin.

"I put you in charge, busy ako ngayon. Update mo na lang ako mamaya."

Napalingon siya sa dining table kung saan nakaupo si Jongin, suot lamang ang slacks nito kagabi. "Anong busy?"

Binalik ng isa ang tingin niya na may kasamang ngisi sa labi, "I'm out of town, wala akong dalang extra clothes. It's just impossible for me to be there today. Kaya mo yan." At tinapos ni Jongin ang usapan. 

"Huh?" 

"Sinadya mo bang suotin yan para di ako makaalis?" 

"Di nuh," depensa niya. "Ito una kong nahawakan eh. Wait, tapusin ko lang to at sauli ko na sayo." Wala naman siyang minamadali kaya inayos niya ang pagluluto.

"Pinapaalis mo na ako? Gusto ko pa round three."

"Hoy!" 

"Anong _hoy_? Gusto mo rin naman."

"Shut up! Ang aga-aga! Sa harap pa talaga ng niluluto ko."

Natahimik bigla si Jongin at nang mapansin, lumingon siya para lang makita na busy na ito kakatext sa cellphone. ' _Siyempre trabaho parin.'_ Patuloy na lang siyang nagluto at agad inihain sa mesa ang agahan nila, kasama na ang kape na alam niyang pasok na pasok sa panlasa ng dating kasintahan.

Mistulang naging signal ng pagtigil sa kung ano man ang ginagawa niya nang maamoy ni Jongin ang binigay niyang kape. Sumigla ang mga mata nito, ang cellphone tuluyang kinalimutan sa tabi ng pinggan at agad na humigop mula sa tasa.

"Mainit," babala niya ngunit patuloy parin si Jongin. "Manhid." 

Ngumisi ang isa at tumingin sa kanya. "I love the fact that you still know what I like. Parang di lang tayo nagbreak."

"Alam mo, sasabihin rin ng ibang ex ko ang ganyan. Consider yourself lucky na i remember trivial things about you."

"Hindi pala ako special."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo, sama ka sakin?" Aya ni Jongin habang nagbibihis ng parehong damit na hinubad kanina pero nilabhan na.

Nakababad na siya sa harap ng laptop niya, iniisa-isa ang mga sinumiteng reports sa kanyang email. "Busy ako."

"Sabado na sabado, nagtatrabaho?" Ingit ng isa sa likod niya. 

"Eh ikaw rin kaya. Akala mo di ko napansin? Text ka nang text."

"Kanina pa yun," depensa ni Jongin. "Sige na."

"Saan ba?" 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


"Gago to," bulong niya sa sarili. Huminto si Jongin sa parking lot ng isang condominium building. "Ano? Sex na naman? Di naman kita jowa, you think pagbibigyan kita?" 

"Ha? Naka-round 3 kaya tayo kanina, aayaw ka pa?"

Isang hampas sa braso ang binigay niya sa dating kasintahan. "Pareho lang naman ata tayo nagrerelieve ng stress."

"Ex with benefits pala. I don't mind." Lumabas ng kotse si Jongin at pinagbuksan siya ng pinto bago sila sabay na pumasok sa entrance.

Mahigpit ang hawak ng dating kasintahan sa kamay niya na kung sa kanilang dalawa lang naman ay wala malesya ngunit pansin niya ang titig sa kanilang direksyon.

Walang sinabi si Jongin hanggang sa nakapasok sila sa elevator na repleksyon nilang dalawa ang bumungad sa harap. "Mukhang…" 

Hinintay niyang matapos ang sasabihin nito, nakatitig lang sa mukha nila sa harap. "Ano?" Tanong niya nang umabot na sila ng 6th floor na wala pa ring nasabi. 

"... bagay tayo. Yun lang." 

"Kanina mo pa ako nilalandi ha?" 

"Kailan ka ba kasi bibigay para matigil na rin to?" Mahinang sabi ni Jongin, ngayong nakayakap na sa kanya, mukha nakabaon sa leeg niya. "This may sound absurd but can we actually date again?" 

"Loko."

"I'm serious. Wala na akong ibang naiisip kundi ikaw simula nung nagkita ulit tayo, Soo. Lalo na alam kong wala kang kinakasama, naiisip ko pano kaya kung tayo lang ulit? Willing ako mag-adjust ng workload ko para sayo."

Tumingin siya sa taas, inaabangan ang malapit nang mapahinto sa kanilang destinasyon sa 18th floor. Bago huminto, naghabol siya ng tingin sa harap, kung kailan ninakawan siya ng halik sa pisngi ni Jongin bago bumitaw.

Mabuti na lang at hindi napansin ni Jongin ang pangiginaw ng mga kamay niya at kabog ng dibdib niya. 

_'Shit! Ganito ba talaga pag sinabi nilang first love never dies? O baka marupok lang ako.'_

Kahit kay Sehun, hindi siya nakaramdam ng ganito.

Dinala siya ni Jongin sa unit nito sa dulo ng hallway.

_'In fairness, ang ganda dito,'_ sabi niya sa sarili nang pumasok na sila. Medyo naninibago lang siya. Hindi niya alam nagkainteres ang dating kasintahan sa mga halaman.

"Hindi yan akin," sabi ni Jongin na tila alam ang iniisip niya. "I don't knoe bakit iniwan niya mga yan. Halos dalawang taon na rin kaming naghiwalay pero hindi naman nakakabother. It looks more cozy kaya di ko na rin inalis. Di rin naman kailangan ng atensyon kaya okay lang. Pero," hinto nito pansamantala at tumayo lang sa gitna ng sala, "ipapatapon ko mga to kung nagseselos ka."

"Hoy. Bakit naman ako magseselos?" Ingit niya hanbang nilalapitan ang isang vase sa tabi ng bookshelf. "Mahal kaya mga to. Sayang naman kung itapon."

"Ibenta natin."

"Hindi nga ganyang ibig kong sabihin. Hayaan mo na. Ikaw lang naman andito."

Nagkibit ng balikat na lng si Jongin.

"So ano na gagawin natin?"

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa mga nakaraang araw, napapadalas ang pagbisita ni Jongin sa kanya kahit wala naman dahilan. Minsan may _benefits_ , minsan wala. Minsan, nag-aabala pa talaga si Jongin na sunduin siya sa kung saang site man siya on-duty at iuwi sa condo nito. 

Maghahapunan na at dumating na naman ang dating kasintahan na may bitbit na bouquet. Buti na lang at sinobrahan niya ang nilutong hapunan sakali dumaan na naman ang isa. Ang mga mata niya ay nakatitig sa bitbit ni Jongin na ito naman ang sabik na ibinigay sa kanya.

"Ano ginagawa mo?" 

"Nanliligaw, remember?" 

"Kailan mo ba sinabi yan? Mukhan hindi ka naman talaga nanliligaw kundi naghahanap lang makakain ng libre." Tumalikod siya at hinayaan nang pumasok si Jongin. Ipinatong niya ang regalong bulaklak sa kitchen counter. "Thanks for the roses, by the way."

"Tama ka naman. Unfair naman sakin na si Sehun at si no-name ex mo nakakatikim ng luto mo everyday pag wala kang biyahe."

"Oh, ngayon ikaw naman nagseselos?" 

"So nagselos ka nga talaga sa ex ko?" 

"Asa."

Hindi man niya masabi harap-harapan, masaya siya na naihahanda niya ng pagkain si Jongin. Kung dati hindi niya nagawa, ngayon hindi niya pinapalipas ang mga pagkakataon. 

Hindi pa nag-iisang buwan simula nung nagkita sila ulit pero hindi na maitanggi ni Kyungsoo na nahuhulog na siya sa dating kasintahan. Katulad ng dati, hindi nagtagal ang panliligaw sa kanya ng lalake dahil hindi naman mahirap mahulog ang loob sa kanya.

Mukha lang talagang may sira sa ulo dahil sa hilig magbiro ito pero minsan lang talaga makakahanap ng tao na katulad ni Kim Jongin. Malambing at marunong magpagaan ng loob.

"Kain na," sabi niya. 

"Di ka naman pala prepared ano? Di mo talaga inasahan dadating ako, sus. Nakahain na ang dalawang plato."

"Sabi ko, kain. Hindi ingay."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dumating ang umaga, nagmamadaling magbihis si Jongin. May mga naiwan na siyang mga extrang damit sa apartment para hindi na kailangan magmadaling maglaba pa at pumasok sa opisina suot ang parehong damit na sinuot kahapon.

"Soo," tawag sa kanya habang nagtitimpla pa lang siya ng kape. "Sagutin mo na ko para makalipat ka na dun sakin."

Nawala ang antok niya sa narinig. "Ha? Sino nagsabi lilipat ako?"

"Mas efficient pag dun ka sakin. Malapit sa office ko and di na natin need magbyahe just to see each other, diba?" 

"Kakalipat ko lang dito nuh." 

"Tsk. Basta, pag tayo na ulit, dun ka na sakin ha?" Nilapitan siya ng dating kasintahan at hinalikan sa noo bago umalis. "See you soon. Alis na ako."

_Dating kasintahan. Nanliligaw. Sasagutin._

Natutulala siya sa pinto kahit nakaalis na si Jongin. _'Sa ginagawa namin ngayon, ano pa ba pinagkaiba sa hindi magjowa?'_

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Ang huling pagkikita nilang dalawa ay noong nakaraang dalawang linggo pa. Kinailangan na niya bumiyahe sa mga probinsya upang suriin ang bawat site.

Minsan sa pagod, hindi na niya naaalalang magreply sa mga text ni Jongin. Ang maganda lang, hindi namimilit ang isa na magreply siya. Mabuti na naiintindihan siya ni Jongin.

"Nakauwi ka na ba?" Tanong ng ngayo'y manliligaw niyang ex. "Sunduin kita sa terminal?"

"Wag na. Gusto ko lang matulog pag-uwi ko. Sa Sabado na tayo magkita."

"Hm. Sige. Ingat ka. Text me kung nakarating ka na."

"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  


Napasarap siya ng tulog pagdating sa apartment. Nakalimutan niyang magtext at may apat na text messages na galing sa manliligaw at tatlong missed calls. Sinubukan niyang tawagan pero hindi na ito sumasagot at hindi rin nagrereply sa text niya.

_'Nagtatampo ba siya?'_ Tanong sa sarili. Ikinasama ng loob niya rin ito dahil ang babaw naman ng ikakatampo sa kanya. Kung totoong naiintindihan siya nito, hindi ito gaagwin sa kanya.

Ngunit nagulat siya nang tumunog ang doorbell niya. Agad siyang lumabas ng kwarto at binuksan ang pinto.

Si Jongin ang nasa kabilang side ng pinto, may bitbit na isang bag ng take-home foods sa isang restaurant. "Kakagising mo lang ano? Di ka kasi kanina sumasagot kaya pumunta na lang ako kasi medyo nag-alala na rin ako. Nasa baba na ako nang tumatawag ka kaya di ko na lang sinagot."

Napasinghot siya sa mga narinig. Nakaka-in-love na masyado si Jongin. Imbes na magsalita, niyakap niya ang manliligaw. Matagal rin niyang naramdaman na may nag-aalala rin sa kanya, na inaabangan ang pag-uwi niya.

Patuloy rin napapatunayan ni Jongin na pwedeng mag-work out ang relasyon nila kung sakali. Hindi isinumbat sa kanya ang trabaho niya, imbes, ginagawan ng paraan para magkita sila kahit sandali lang.

"Ano meron?" Tawa ng manliligaw. "May nangyari ba?"

"Ikaw kasi," sabi niya, yakap-yakap parin ang dating kaisntahan. "Gusto ko na lang lumipat sa condo mo para hindi ka na mag-abalang bumiyahe."

"Teka, sinasagot mo na ba ako?" 

Bumitaw siya at hinila pababa sa leeg si Jongin upang magtagpo ang kanilang mga labi. "Tagal na, di ko lang sinabi."

"May test pala ata na hindi ko alam?" 

"Pasado ka talaga."

"Sa wakas," buntong hininga ng ngayo'y kasintahan niya na ulit. "Masarap na palagi ulam ko."

"Tange, yaya pala kailangan mo." Pinasok na niya sa loob si Jongin at tinulungang ihain ang pagkain.

"Yaya lang ba nagluluto? Pwede naman asawa ah."

"Hoy. Kakasagot ko lang sayo, madali pang bawiin yan."

"As if babawiin."

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Inabot pa ng tatlong buwang bago tuluyang nakalipat si Kyungsoo sa condo ni Jongin. Hindi lang siya masaya kundi masayang-masaya.

_Kung kayo talaga, kayo talaga ang magkakatuluyan kahit anong mangyari,_ madalas sabihin ng iba.

Hinding-hindi niya inakalang sa muling pagkikita nila ay maibabalik ang ano mang meron sila sa nakaraan. Ngayo'y mas madali na ang lahat dahil sa mga pinagdaanan nila. 

Hindi na sila mga bata. Mas alam na nila kung pano aayusin ang gusot. Pero ang pinaka-importante sa lahat, alam na nila paano magbalanse ng oras sa trabaho at personal na buhay. 

Minsan, hindi parin naman maiwasang magtalo, ngunit pagkatapos ng araw, magkabati parin sila.

"Naala mo ba sinabi ko na, pano nila nagagawang mas piliin ang makasama ang isang tao kaysa sa trabaho?" Tanong ng kasintahan habang nanonood ng series sa tabi niya sa kwarto.

Lumingon siya and tumango. "Out of nowhere?" 

"Hindi ko namalayan na ganyan rin pala nagawa ko simula noon."

"Pero hindi naman kita pinapili," sabi niya.

"Ayun lang. Pero I realized I could have saved my past relationships if I was aware I am capable of doing it. Do you think," lumingon rin sa kanya si Jongin na may ngiti sa mga labi, "it takes the right person to trigger that?" 

Naramdaman niyang namumula ang mukha niya kaya umiwas na siya ng tingin, balik sa TV sa harap nila. "You think I am that person?" 

"I think? No. I don't _think_. I am sure you are that person. Siguro tayo talaga, Soo. Nagkahiwalay tayo kasi, diba, we didn't know what to do, how to save our relationship. But now, we learned and here we are, like we didn't even breakup. Pinagtagpo ulit at tinadhana."

"Kaumay ka." 

"Mukha ka na ngang kamatis. Sarap mong pisilin at kainin." 

"Bastos ka!" Pinisil niya nag paa ng isa na tinawanan lang.

"Ngayon mo pa talaga ako sasabihang bastos? Konting landi ko nga lang bibigay ka rin agad."

"Hoy!" Inagaw niya ang remote control at naghanap ng ibang mapapanood. "Pasalamat ka, mahal kita," bulong sa sarili. 

"I know pero mas mahal kita. Binahay na kita, kulang na lang kasal."

Sa sobrang pagkamatiyagang tagapagkinig ni Jongin, nagagawa na nitong marining ang akala niya'y bulong lang, pati na ang iniisip niya. "Swerte ko nga," inaamin niya. "Akin ka." 

Isang halik sa labi ang natanggap niya galing sa kasintahan. "Pareho lang tayo. Akin ka na ulit, di na kita bibitawan." 

"Hmm, alam mo, pwede mo namang sabihing gusto mo sex tayo. No need for kakornihan."

"Pwede, pwede." Tawa ni Jongin. "Sige, sex na tayo. Dalawang linggo na naman akong di makakatikim niyan eh. Dapat makakota ako ng pang 2 weeks na."

"Ano akala mo sakin, sex doll? Hindi napapagod?" 

"Kinky, gusto ko yan. Tapos nakasuot ka ngㅡ"

"Bwisit ka. Wag na nga lang."

"Alexa!" Sigaw ni Jongin sa kanyang AI assistant na hybrid. "Play careless whisper!"

"Hay naku." Bumigay na siya agad pagkatunog ng kanta. Hindi talaga mapipigilan ang jowa niya. 

"Hayden Kho?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi niya aakalaing mapapangasawa niya talaga ang taong to.


End file.
